Night Nurse (Support Character, Watcher Datafile)
NIGHT NURSE Linda Carter/Georgia Jenkins/Christine Palmer secret Linda Carter, the first individual to take up the alias of Night Nurse, was the daughter of a doctor in Allentown, New York. After she met and fell in love with Marshall Michaels, a wealthy businessman, he forced her to choose between marrying him or staying at Metro General as a nurse. She made her decision and tearfully watched him walk away. Linda demonstrated that her skills were not limited to nursing practice, as she performed detective work to help expose an incompetent surgeon and also prevented a hit-man from murdering one of her patients. Georgia Jenkins, the second Night Nurse, is African-American, and was raised in an inner-city neighborhood. She tends to the people of this area whenever she has the time. Her brother Ben once tried to blow up the Metro General hospital's generator, yet later he was shot protecting the trio of nurses. It was because of this that she became outraged when he was sentenced to a decade or two in prison while mobsters could do whatever they wanted without any consequences. The day Christine Palmer, the third girl in the trio of Night Nurses, received her letter of acceptance to Metro General Hospital, she left her home in an exclusive midwestern suburb, and he father had told her that if she left home she could never come back. She vowed to make a new life without her father's money - and if nursing school was all she could afford, then that's what it would have to be. Christine became roommates with two other student nurses, Linda Carter and Georgia Jenkins. The young women were initially highly judgmental and even semi-hostile to one another - a result of their different backgrounds. At some point, while still being medical students, the future Night Nurses were saved by a costumed super-hero. From this day on they decided to care for them with incredible skills as a physician. When Georgia, Christine, and Linda graduated from nursing school. The three girls decided to continue living together and in addition to working at Metro General later opened up the Night Medical Center - open all day and all night, in a secret location, where super-heroes could go to get treated for injuries, no questions asked. Secret identities are preserved and there are no legal reports filed. They don't charge any fees, though they do occasionally accept gifts. Financially secure, the three nurse's primary concern is that the heroes are healthy and safe. Since then, they took care of a seriously injured Daredevil following his defeat by the Yakuza. Daredevil apparently took a liking to Night Nurse, because after being shot by Paladin, he asked Elektra to take him to her. The Night Nurse at one time saved Dr. Strange from a nearly fatal bullet wound. During Nick Fury's Secret War, Night Nurse took care of a badly injured Luke Cage, whose nearly-impenetrable skin required special treatment. After the Secret War, Linda was interviewed by reporter Ben Urich, where she again stated that she wanted to repay the super-hero community by taking care of their health. The Night Nurses are held in high regard throughout the superhero community. Even the Black Widow visited the Night Nurse with Milla Donovan. Christine became very close to Nightcrawler of the X-Men and helped him investigate his shrouded past in Germany. During the Civil War event, the Night Nurses took Captain America's side against the registration act, and joined his resistance group, the Secret Avengers. They relocated their clinic to S.H.I.E.L.D. safe-house number 23. During Norman Osborn's Dark Reign, Night Nurse Christine helps the New Avengers when Luke Cage suffers a heart attack and treats Firestar's breast cancer. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Night Shift, Taking Care of Injured Super Heroes, Three Nurses - One Heroine Power Sets NIGHTINGALE PLEDGE Intellect D6, Stamina D6 SFX: Everything I’ve Got. Step up or double any Nightingale Pledge power for one action. If that action fails, add a die to doom pool equal to the normal rating of that power die and then step back that power. Recover the power during a Transition Scene. SFX: "Go To The Room On The Right!" When using Medical Master to help others recover from physical stress or trauma, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Physician. Step up Intellect when helping others recover stress. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover your own or another’s physical stress or step back your own or another’s physical trauma. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Nightingale Pledge power to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a transition scene. NIGHT NURSE'S INSTRUMENTS Body Armor D6, Comm D6, Tools D6 Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Night Nurse's Instruments power to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Medical Master D10, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Support Character